Asexuado
by diyeim
Summary: Jhon harto de ser tildado como Gay decide cuestionar a su amigo sobre su inclinación sexual


Asexuado

Por Diyeim.

Jhon sostenía su cabeza con pesar, porque demonios siempre que salía con Sherlock a un bar, cafetería o restaurante, 1) Holmes había salvado al dueño de algo peligroso. 2) El dueño asumía que él era el novio de Holmes.

- ¿Sherlock porque nunca te defiendes cuando preguntan si eres gay?- finalmente dijo el doctor.

- Primero que todo mi querido Watson, desde que estoy contigo es sobre ti quien recae la duda, en mi caso la gente asume que lo soy así que perdería mi tiempo en desmentir o afirmar algo que me tiene sin cuidado. – sostiene el detective.

- ¿Entonces no te molesta, porque te gustan los hombres?- asume el veterano.

- No estoy diciendo eso- le responde Holmes

- ¿Entonces no te molesta, porque te gustan las mujeres?- Vuelve a cuestionar.

- Tampoco afirmo eso.- refuta tranquilamente mientras analiza el menú.

- ¿Entonces qué demonios te gusta?- le grita desesperado Jhon Watson, cosa que llama la atención de Sherlock

- Que no pregunten estupideces, pero como veo que francamente no me dejaras tranquilo hasta despejar tu duda, declarare que me considero un ser asexuado, me sentiría igual de incomodo ante la desnudes de un hombre, como la de una mujer, en palabras simples no me interesa el sexo y mucho menos una complicada relación socio patica y enfermiza con altos grados de conformidad absurda, manipulación compleja y sicodependencia. – Argumenta.

- ¿Entonces no sabes si eres gay?- resumen el buen doctor.

- ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo averigüe?- le pregunta el más joven.

- ¿Quizás con el porno?,- sugiere el otro mientras recibe su café.- ¿porque te gusta el porno?

- Claro que sí, lo mismo que la cocaína, un buen caso, un libro interesante o un cigarro, finalmente debo de admitir para tu asombro mi querido Watson que soy completamente humano, me masturbo con regularidad, prefiero el porno de orgias es menos personal, tengo fascinación por el labial rojo y las colonias maderadas, a mi parecer puedo ser tan heterosexual como homosexual, y no intentes besarme Jhon- dijo señalándolo en una clara advertencia- ya lo han hecho y tengo una erección tanto si es hombre como si es mujer, esa era la treta que utilizaban en el internado para desquitarse de mí.- confeso el mas joven.

- Interesante…- dijo el doctor mientras se acariciaba el mentón- Sabes Sherlock acaba de llegar a mis manos el caso más difícil que podrás tener en toda tu vida…- de repente el interlocutor fue interrumpido

- Porque el cambio repentino de tema, - pregunto con desconfianza Sherlock- con el interés que mostrabas hace un momento esperaba que hicieras algo ridículo al respecto, como invitarme a una cena romántica contigo o con Molly.- argumento el genio.

- Oh, no me esforzaré en el asunto- explico Watson mientras apuraba otro sorbo de café- pienso contratar al único detective asesor del mundo para que resuelva el caso de la dudosa inclinación sexual de mi amigo, sé que es un caso difícil, pero quién demonios seria Sherlock Holmes si no lo pudiera resolverlo, sé que este caso es un verdadero reto, creo que ni Moriarty, ni Adler se atreverían a enfrentar algo tan complicado, pero creo que mi amigo ya esta muy grandecito y necesita un poco de ayuda al respecto, por lo general los jóvenes resuelven estos asuntos a los 15 años pero yo sé que él es especial, ¿qué me dices?, solo quiero saber su inclinación sexual no estoy preguntando si experimenta sentimientos.- dice con astucia el veterano sonriendo con maldad detrás de su tasa de café.

- Para tu sorpresa, de nuevo, en estos momentos estoy experimentando un sentimiento muy fuerte Jhon Watson.- el hombre le mira aun con picardía

- ¿Si, y cual sería Sherlock?- pregunta.

- Odio.- y mientras dice esas palabras el buen doctor observa cómo se mueven las aletas de sus narices en una respiración forzada y sus ojos brillan de manera macabra con un ligero temblor en la boca, todo esto le indicaba, usando la ciencia de la deducción, que Sherlock aceptaría el caso, pero que él cargaría con las consecuencias y de esta manera su sonrisa burlona se disolvió lentamente.


End file.
